The invention relates generally to vertical blinds of the type in which vanes are suspended from a blind head and are capable of both traversing the head and rotational movement to control the amount of light passing through the blind, and in particular to a system of sliding clips linking the vane-holding carriages within the head.
This application is related to our U.S. patent application No. 301,309, filed Jan. 24, 1989.
Vertical blinds are known wherein individual vanes are suspended from carriages traversing a blind head. The carriages in such a blind are linked together by slidable spacer clips that evenly space the distance between the carriages when the blind is closed. Each of such clips may be slideably linked to a first carriage, to allow the blind to open and close, and fixedly engaged to a second carriage.
It is often desirable to provide means to adjust the spacing between carriages. Often a window blind is required to fit a gap that is not an even multiple of the carriage spacing. Such adjustability may be achieved by providing spacer clips that may be fixedly engaged to a carriage in several alternative positions and fine adjustment of the overall length of the blind may be achieved by selectively spacing a certain number of clips, each of which will be shortened by a small amount from its fully-extended position.
Such adjustability may be achieved if the spacer clip is a separate element from its associated carriage and adapted to engage the carriage in several alternative positions. Our previous Canadian patent application 558,302 discloses one means by which such adjustability may be provided. The present invention provides an alternative means to provide such adjustability.